


(Not) Getting Married Today

by superhusbands4ever (Potterwatch97)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: 10 years of SteveTony, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Like so much fluff omg, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Romance, The Avengers Are Good Bros, They get married eventually I promise, Weddings, slight angst I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potterwatch97/pseuds/superhusbands4ever
Summary: “Steve,” Tony whispered through clenched teeth, “just ignore it.”“Tony, I can’t just—““Ignore. It.”“Tony, I—““Steve, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but we are about to get married.”“What if it’s important, I can’t just—““If it was important they would’ve alerted both of us.”Which, naturally, was when Tony’s alert started going off as well.~AKA the one where Tony Stark would just like to get through one wedding without the world coming to an end.





	(Not) Getting Married Today

**Author's Note:**

> Ok soooo... this was supposed to be for the cap_ironman 10 Years of SteveTony event but, y'know, life happened and now it's two months late, but whatever.
> 
> [Prompt](http://cap-ironman.livejournal.com/1664493.html): Steve and Tony keep trying to get married, but things always go wrong (like alien invasions, etc), write their quicky wedding on the fly after nth failed attempt.
> 
> I'm really proud of this fic, it's the longest completed fic I've ever written and I love it a lot. I'm so excited.
> 
> A huge thanks to the lovely imsupposedtobewriting on tumblr for being a beta for this fic. You're the best!

Tony was looking himself over in the mirror and straightening his tie when he heard a knock at the door.

“Steve’s at the altar now, so we’re waiting on you Tones,” Rhodey announced once he opened the door and stepped into the room.

“Yeah,” Tony breathed, still staring at his tie in the mirror. “Just give me like… two minutes.”

“You’re not getting cold feet _now,_ are you?” Rhodey’s voice was teasing, but his face was serious.

“No,” Tony said, with a laugh, “no, I’m good. I just can’t believe this is finally happening.”

“I know.” Rhodey moved to stand in front of Tony, straightening his tie. “I never thought I’d see the day Tony Stark got married.”

“I meant more the marrying Captain America part, but thanks, Rhodey.”

“Well, first of all, you’re not marrying Captain America, you’re marrying Steve Rogers-“

“It’s the same thing, really,-“

“And second of all, I can’t believe you’re marrying Steve either,” Rhodey said, with a smile. “You’re too good for him, Tones. He doesn’t deserve you.”

“Oh, shut up,” Tony said, laughing, swatting at Rhodey’s shoulder. Any moisture in his eyes was purely because of all the dust in the air. “You’re just jealous because you missed your chance, Honey Bear.”

“I’m drowning in jealousy, you caught me,” Rhodey said, putting an arm around Tony’s shoulders and leading him out of the room. “That’s actually why I’m here. Pepper didn’t send me to retrieve you, I came to steal you away before you married the wrong man.”

They came to a stop in front of the double doors that led to the ceremony. Tony could feel his heart pounding in his throat as he listened to the voices murmuring on the other side. He slid his hands into his pockets to hide the trembling. He may not have been getting cold feet, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t nervous as hell.

“Yeah, I’d believe that for a second if you weren’t horrifyingly straight.”

“Eh, it was worth a shot,” Rhodey moved his arm, but kept a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “You ready?”

“What, are you walking me down the aisle?!”

“No,” Rhodey reassured him, turning to open the doors, “you said you didn’t want to do the aisle thing, but Pepper still sent me to make sure you didn’t run away.”

“Why does everyone think I’m going to try to leave?” Tony complained as they walked into the room, everyone who had been standing before moving to take their seats. “It’s not like I was the one who planned the whole thing, and nitpicked the details with Pepper, and picked the location and the date, and—“

“Shut up and marry your man, Tones,” Rhodey said once they got to the front, moving him to stand next to Steve before turning to the other man. “He’s your problem now.”

“Well, that was kind of the plan,” Steve said, looking at Tony with a soft smile..

Tony’s breath caught in his throat when he looked at Steve, decked out in his military dress at Tony’s own insistence. Steve looked like the most beautiful thing Tony had ever seen, standing there at the altar with him. He never thought that he would be this happy, never thought he would have the chance to marry anyone, let alone Steve Rogers. _And there’s that damn dust again,_ Tony thought as his eyes started to water.

Steve smiled, raising a hand to cup Tony’s cheek. “Are you ok?”

“Always,” Tony whispered, kissing Steve’s palm. “You ready?”

“I’ve been waitin’ on you,” Steve said, with a laugh.

Once everyone was seated and the hall was silent, Steve nodded to the minister to begin.

The minister smiled. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today—“

The minister was cut off by a loud boom from outside, the building shaking slightly. Everyone in the room froze, looking around, waiting for something else to happen. Another boom, much louder than the last, sounded from the top of building, causing the entire building to shake as though in an earthquake. Pepper stumbled, Happy catching her arm before she could hit the ground. SHIELD agents jumped up in the audience, Fury, Coulson, May, and Hill all pulling out their weapons. Behind Tony, Natasha pulled a gun out from… somewhere.

“That’s not good,” Bucky said from Steve’s right. Tony maturely refrained from rolling his eyes. Steve turned to face the crowd of gathered superheroes, SHIELD agents, and friends, quickly dropping into his Captain America stance.

“Alright, nobody panic. Coulson, Natasha, take some agents outside and see what’s going on. We need to figure out—“

Steve was cut off by another boom, followed by the sound of something crashing through the ceiling, guests in the crowd diving out of the way as the robot looking thing landed in a three point crouch in the middle of the aisle, reminiscent of the Iron Man armor. If Tony didn’t know any better, he would’ve sworn it looked just like—

“Tony!” Justin Hammer’s voice came through the androids speakers as it stood to face Steve and Tony. “Sorry I’m late! I have to say, I’m a little insulted I didn’t get an invite. Must’ve gotten lost in the mail. But! You know I always love a party so I figured I’d gatecrash. Get it? Gatecrash? Hah!”

“I’m gonna kill him,” Tony said as two more Hammer droids flew in through the hole in the ceiling.

“You’re not gonna kill him,” Steve said, turning to accept his shield from Sam as the Avengers gathered around them.

“I’m going to strangle him with my bare hands,” Tony ground out, accepting his suitcase armor from Happy and activating it.

“Well, maybe let Pepper help you.” Steve began stripping off his dress uniform, revealing the Captain America suit beneath. He slipped on the cowl as Tony’s faceplate went down. “She looks pretty pissed.”

Tony glanced over to where Happy was trying to drag a scowling Pepper out of the hall as gunfire and angry shouting broke out within the room.

“Yeah,” Tony said, punching a Hammer drone right through the head when it tried to sneak up on him. “Yeah, that’s fair.”

* * *

Steve sighed as he looked out at the glittering Vegas skyline from their penthouse suite at the ARIA Resort. Tony had ushered him onto his private jet this morning, smiling like a cat who caught the canary and refusing to tell Steve anything about where they were going. Tony had packed his bag for him and already had things loaded up onto the plane before Steve could look to see what he had packed for him and try to guess where they were going. After their disaster of a wedding last month, seeing Tony so excited was enough to have Steve give into the man’s whims. Tony had really taken to heart that his wedding day had been ruined, more so than anyone else. Steve suspected that had more to do with the fact that it was _Justin Hammer_ who ruined it than anything else.He was happy to go along with whatever made the man happy.

When they had landed, hopped in a car, and driven into the city, Steve was somehow wholly unsurprised when they pulled up into Las Vegas Boulevard. Tony slowed the car down to cruise through traffic, pointing out various clubs, casinos, and hotspots he had been to before the Iron Man days. Steve took it all in, happy to indulge in whatever was going through Tony’s head-- happy to be able to spend some time alone with his best fella.

They’d had lunch at Caesar’s Palace before checking into their hotel and spending the rest of the day (and evening) having life affirming sex. After, they laid naked in bed together for hours, enjoying each other’s company and exploring each other’s bodies. The next day they went out, exploring the city and Tony showing Steve all the sights and casinos. Tony had played a couple rounds of… some game or another, losing a couple grand to some vacationers who seemed _very_ excited to have won money off of _the_ Tony Stark. Tony waved it off unconcerned. If anything, Tony had seemed just as excited as the couple who he’d lost to. That night they’d gone to dinner and then the Cirque de Sole show, after which they returned to their room .

It was late, and Steve was ready to collapse into bed with Tony for more… alone time, but Tony had told Steve to stay put in the living room, running off to the bedroom and shouting back that he’d be back in a minute.

Which led to this moment, Steve standing in front of the window overlooking the skyline of the Strip, wondering why the hell Tony had brought them to Vegas to begin with.

“Hey Tony,” he shouted behind him, hearing a curse and a thud as Tony presumably fell or dropped something within the bedroom.

“Uhh… yeah?”

“Why are we in Vegas? Not that I’m complaining, but… why, exactly?”

“Because, Steve,” Tony’s voice sounded distracted through the door. “I may not have gotten my wedding day because of Justin- _fucking-_ Hammer, but I sure as shit am not giving up my god damned honeymoon because of that bastard.”

“Honeymoon?” Steve asked, walking around the room, fiddling with this or that waiting for Tony. “Our honeymoon was supposed to be on your… private island or something in the Bahamas, I thought?”

“Yeah, well,” Tony said, finally opening the door, “I may have had an ulterior motive in bringing you here.”

Steve turned to look at Tony and froze. While out at dinner and the show Tony had worn a nice sports jacket, hair swept up to look just the right amount of wind-swept effortlessness. Now he was wearing a black tux, with matching deep red vest and tie with black floral detailing. He had a rose pinned to the lapel of his suit jacket, and his hair was slicked back in that same coiffed hairstyle he’d had on their wedding day.

Steve hadn’t realized his jaw had fallen open, but when he saw the satisfied smirk growing across Tony’s face, he quickly closed his mouth.

“A bit over dressed for bed, don’t you think?” Steve couldn’t keep his eyes off of him.

“Never said I was going to bed,” Tony said as he sauntered forward, stopping in front of Steve and grabbing his hand, bringing it to his mouth for a kiss. “I told you, I have ulterior motives.”

“Which would be..?”

Steve raised an eyebrow, face carefully blank as Tony lowered himself to one knee in front of his fiancé, keeping a hold of Steve’s one hand with both of his.

“Marry me,” Tony said, voice completely serious, but a slight upward curve to his lips gave him away.

“I’m pretty sure we already covered this part,” Steve laughed, smiling down at his lover.

“I know,” Tony said, not moving from his spot in front of Steve. “But I… look, I want to marry you. I really do. So let’s get married. Right here, right now. Let’s do it.”

“…in Vegas?”

“Sure, why not,” Tony shrugged, standing, but not letting go of Steve’s hand. He reached an arm out, wrapped it around Steve’s waist and pulled him forward until they were chest to chest, swaying to some imaginary music apparently only Tony could hear.

“I love you. I do. I don’t think I’ve ever loved _anyone,_ in my life, as much as I love you. And I want to be married to you. I wanted to married to you, like, a month ago, but obviously that didn’t work out. And I don’t want to have to wait a few more months until we can try the wedding again. I can’t wait that long to be your husband, I’ve waited long enough. So let’s do it here. No fuss, no muss. Just a quick ceremony – completely legal – and then we’ll be husband and… husband.”

Steve smiled softly at Tony, feeling a lightness in his chest he didn’t know how to describe.

“Natasha and Pepper will start a riot if they aren’t here to witness this,” Steve protests half-heartedly, moving his hand to Tony’s lower back and beginning to take over leading their music-less dance.

“So we’ll have a ceremony and reception with our friends for show later. They’ll get over it. I don’t care about anyone else in this, Steve. I’m being selfish. Completely, utterly, wholly selfish. I want you all to myself and I want you tonight. I’m done waiting. People like us… we can’t guarantee there will _be_ a later. The world could end tomorrow, or next year, or thirty years from now, and I want to be able to say I say that I spent the rest of my life, every moment I possibly could, next to you.” Tony stopped their slow spinning, raising a hand to cup Steve’s cheek and giving him a slow kiss. Tony was pouring all of the emotion behind his words into the kiss, and Steve was giving back as good as he got.

Tony pulled back a little, keeping his hold on Steve’s face, and whispered against his lips, “Please, Steve. Marry me?”

“I don’t have a tux,” Steve whispered back, eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of Tony being completely pressed against his body.

“I packed you one,” Tony said, kissing down along Steve’s jaw, hand moving to caress Steve’s neck.

“Well,” Steve breathed, “how could I say no to that?”

The smile Tony gave in response could’ve lit up a room, could’ve broken through any grey clouds and brightened Steve’s day in a heartbeat. It was rare to see Tony smile to brightly, so unabashedly, the happiness completely taking over his face, making his eyes crinkle and his nose scrunch up. Steve considered himself the luckiest guy in the world to have the privilege of seeing Tony so unguarded, so carefree.

“Great,” Tony cheered, leaning in for one more kiss before turning behind Steve and pushing him towards the bedroom. “I laid your tux out on the bed. You go get ready and I’ll call up the place, tell them to get ready. It’s only a couple minutes away--shouldn’t take very long.”

Tony continued to push Steve until he was in the doorway of the bedroom, before turning to call the chapel, or whatever venue he had chosen. Before he could get too far, Steve turned, grabbing Tony’s arm and pulling him back in for a kiss. They stood there for a moment, just giving into each other’s mouths, before Steve pulled back and pressed a light peck to Tony’s forehead.

“I love you,” Steve whispered, keeping his lips pressed against Tony’s head as he breathed him in.

“I would sure hope so,” Tony said, pulling back and pecking Steve on the lips before going back to the phone. “Or else this weekend would’ve had ended very badly for me.”

Steve laughed, turning back into the room to get ready, feeling lighter than he had since their last (failed) attempt at nuptials.

“Hey babe, would you rather get married by Elvis or Cher?”

“Tony!”

"What? I’m kidding!”

* * *

Okay, so Tony had only _slightly_ been kidding. They weren’t being married by Elvis, but he was definitely in the room when Steve and Tony were at the alter.

They had arrived at the chapel a little after one in the morning. Tony was dressed to the nines in his tux and Steve wasn’t looking too bad either, if he did say so himself. He couldn’t remember ever buying his tux, but he figured it was all part of Tony’s plan to sneak-marry him, so Steve wasn’t complaining. The suit was similar to Tony’s; black, three piece with a matching tie and vest, except his was blue where Tony’s was red. The same blue as his shield and the same red as the Iron Man armor. The suit wasn’t his military dress uniform, which Tony had been very enthusiastic about him wearing to the wedding originally, but if this was what Tony had picked for him, this is what he would wear.

He didn’t care what he wore. He just wanted to marry Tony.

Honestly, they probably should’ve waited until the next day to get hitched, seeing as it was nearly two in the morning. But Tony’s enthusiasm was contagious and Steve was left giddy and full of nervous excitement. He was _finally_ going to marry Tony

“We are gathered here today to—“

The minister was interrupted by the sudden beeping of Steve’s Avengers Alert from his suit pocket.

Steve and Tony stood there, staring at each other, willing the beeping to stop, but knowing there was no chance of that happening.

Steve started reaching into his pocket.

"Steve,” Tony whispered through clenched teeth, “just ignore it.”

 “Tony, I can’t just—“

“ _Ignore. It._ ”

“Tony, I—“

“Steve, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but we are about to get _married.”_

“What if it’s important, I can’t just—“

“If it was important they would’ve alerted both of us.”

Which, naturally, was when Tony’s alert started going off as well.

“Are you _fucking_ kidding me!?”

Steve smiled apologetically at the minister (who, admittedly, looked a little shell shocked at the scene before him) while Tony pulled out his wallet, grabbing whatever cash he had in there and shoving it at the minister.

“I swear to god, the world better be fucking ending.”

* * *

The world was not, in fact, ending.

“Doombots? _Doombots??_ You guys couldn’t handle some goddamn _doombots?_ ”

“Not when Doom seems to be working with AIM, and the Fantastic Fucksome are nowhere to be found,” Clint drawled, propping his feet up on the coffee table in the Avengers common floor and stretching.

“Jesus Christ,” Tony muttered, throwing himself down on the loveseat next to Steve. “AIM, Doom, fucking _Justin Hammer_. It’s like the universe is determined to keep me from being happy.”

“That’s a bit dramatic,” Steve said, scrolling through the news reports about the attack on a tablet.

“No, Steve, it’s not dramatic, it’s the truth,” Tony whined, pulling the tablet out of Steve’s hands and throwing it on the coffee table in front of him before curling over and laying his head in Steve’s lap. Steve just lifted his arms to make room, reaching down to run his hands through Tony’s hair and massaging his scalp.

“We were planning that goddamn wedding ceremony for almost a _year,_ and then had to push the date back six months because HYDRA decided it wanted to reveal itself within SHIELD, and we had to chase down your best boy.”

“Hey,” Bucky said, keeping his eyes closed as he laid on the floor, but raising a hand in protest.

“That was not my fault. You could’ve just left me alone.”

“Bucky,” Steve sighed, “we’ve been over this—“

“No, it’s fine,” Tony cut Steve off, waving a hand towards Barnes. “I know it’s not your fault. Its HYDRA’s fault, it’s just fucking inconvenient. Then I finally _do_ get to marry this lug—“

“Hey!”

“And Hammer responds by gate crashing our ceremony in the most _literal_ sense of the term. And then when I try to be all romantic and surprise marry you in Vegas, Victor Von fucking Doom and those beehives at AIM decide it’ll be a good idea to team up and terrorize the city and I am _still_ left an unmarried man.”

“Wait,” Natasha says from her spot next to Clint on the couch. “What do you mean you tried to sneak marry Steve?”

“That’s not important right now,” Tony said, waving a hand in Natasha’s general direction, ignoring her glare. “The point is that I am still very much _husband-less_ and I would very much like _not_ to be.”

“Just go down to City Hall and get married.”

Everyone in the room froze as Rhodey’s voice rang out across the room from the kitchen. Tony sat up, head popping up over the back of the couch to glare in Rhodey’s general direction.

“What?”

“Well, you’re upset because your big plans didn’t work, you don’t want to wait any longer to get the wedding details straight and have a date set again,” Rhodey shrugged, taking a drink from his beer. “You’re in such a hurry to get married, just go to City Hall and get it over with.”

“Rhodey,” Tony said, eyes lighting up and a smile taking over his face. “I have never loved you more than I do right now.”

“…thanks? I guess?”

“Right,” Tony stood, clapping his hands and looking at the assembled avengers. “I’m glad that’s settled. Let's go.”

“What, you want to go right _now_?”

“Yes, I want to go right now. If we wait any longer someone might come along and attack again.”

“We just got done with a battle, Tony,” Steve said patiently. “Let us rest first. It won’t kill you to wait a couple days.”

“You know what, it just might. Why, you ask? Because next thing you know the fucking _Mandarin_ is going to show up and do me in with the way shit is going.”

“Ok, now you’re just being dramatic—“

“I don’t know why that surprises you, Steven.”

“I’m just saying, we can afford to wait—“

“Can we? Can we really? At the rate we’re going the world might _actually_ end before we make it through one fucking ceremony—“

“Pardon the interruption, sir,” JARVIS’ voice cut through, “but I believe there is a situation that requires your attention.”

Tony threw his hands up in the air with a grunt of frustration, collapsing back upon the couch.

“What’s the problem, JARVIS?” Steve asked, rolling his eyes at his fiancée.

“It appears as though a portal has opened above Stark Tower and a ship is attempting to land on the roof.”

“What the _actual_ fuck,” Clint moaned, throwing his arm over his eyes and slouching further into the couch.

“Alright, we’ll be up in a minute. Do they appear to be hostile?”

“Negative, Captain. However, I should inform you that I am picking up another energy signature similar to—“

JARVIS was cut off by a flash of lightning and a huge clap of thunder powerful enough to shake the tower and rattle the windows.

“—Mr. Odinson has also arrived on the roof.”

“Steve, I think the universe is out to get me.”

“You know what, Stark, I think you might be onto something.”

“Oh, can it Wilson, no one asked you.”

“Alright, that’s enough,” Steve said, slipping into captain mode as he grabbed his shield from where it rest against the coffee table. “We have a situation to handle. Tony, quit moaning, get the suit back on, and meet us on the roof in ten minutes. You too, Rhodes. Everyone else grab your gear, we’re heading up.”

Steve, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, and Bucky all crammed into the elevator as Tony, Rhodey, and Sam went out to the balcony to suit up and fly to the roof. When the doors opened and everyone stepped out, Iron Man, War Machine, and the Falcon were touching down.

“Friends, we have a dire situation on our hands,” Thor said, his face grave as he walked towards the assembled group. “There are some people I would like you to meet.”

Thor gestured to the group of people standing behind him and everyone did a double take. A bluish-grey man with what looked like red tattoos all over his body was talking to a green woman. Next to her, a blue woman was busy glaring at… a raccoon that was sitting on the shoulder of an eight foot tall sentient, moving tree.

“Steve, that raccoon has a gun,” Bucky stage whispered from beside his friend.

“I see it, Buck.”

“Hey,” the raccoon suddenly shouted, turning his glare from the blue woman to Bucky. “Who are you callin’ a raccoon?!”

Bucky stared blankly before turning back to Steve. “Steve, that raccoon can talk.”

The rest of the avengers continued to stare in shock at the other group as a human looking man with red hair and a red trench coat came walking forward and stood next to Thor.

“You guys are The Avengers? My name is Star Lord and we’re The Guardians of the Galaxy. And you have a major threat heading your way.”

* * *

Which brought everyone to where they were now. It had been nearly two weeks since they met the guardians up on that roof. With the help of Thor, the Guardians managed to explain what the Infinity Stones were, what the Infinity Gauntlet was, and who Thanos was and why he was coming to Earth.

“He received word from…” Peter Quill glanced at Thor, who refused to meet anyone’s eye. “… _someone_ that the final infinity stone was here on Terra. This person also warned him that there are super powered people on Terra who are prepared to fight him to keep the stone from him and to protect this planet. He’s planning his attack to come get the stone as we speak."

Thankfully, Thor also seemed to know the location of the last Infinity Stone, which had led to the introduction of Doctor Stephen Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme.

Not too long after, portals began opening across the earth, Chitauri soldiers pouring out and wreaking havoc on cities.

That had been a week ago. A week of nonstop fighting, battles all over the world trying to stop Thanos’ army from taking over the planet while they figured out how to keep Thanos from getting the last Infinity Stone from Doctor Strange. A week of strategizing with Thor and the Guardians of the Galaxy trying to figure out how to get the Infinity Gauntlet away from Thanos.

Fortunately, they hadn’t lost anyone so far. The Fantastic Four had taken a hit at the Baxter Building and were down for the count, but alive. The X-Men were out working with Coulson and the New-And-Less-Evil SHIELD, along with the Inhumans to try to contain any damage across the world from the alien armies. But Tony wasn’t stupid. He knew that things were far from over, and he knew that the probability of coming out of this with everyone alive and unharmed was practically zero. Everyone was utterly exhausted; they needed to end this, and fast, before they _did_ lose someone. Before more civilians were hurt or killed.

But they had a plan. At least, some semblance of a plan, and Tony was hoping to all get out that it worked. He wasn’t sure how much longer they could keep fighting before someone was taken out permanently. And they couldn’t lose anyone and still hope to win this fight.

So the plan: the day before, the Guardians and Thor, with the help of Nebula, had gone through one the Chitauri’s portals before it could close, and snuck onto Thanos’ ship. They had (somehow) managed to steal the Infinity Gauntlet, but not without difficulty. The main problems being that Drax had been heavily injured and could no longer fight (but he’d live, so Tony and Peter counted it as a win), and that their taking the Gauntlet had not gone unnoticed, either by the guards protecting it _or_ Thanos.

So now here they were, waiting for Strange to arrive with the time stone so they could use the damned gauntlet and hopefully take out Thanos. Nebula, the Guardians, and Thor all assured them that the only thing powerful enough to take out the mad titan was the Gauntlet itself, so they just had to hope Strange arrived before Thanos and his army did to try to take back what they had stolen.

Also, they had to figure out who was going to use the Gauntlet to stop him.

Unsurprisingly, that part was causing the most problems.

“What does it matter?” Clint burst out after nearly an hour of arguing. “Why can’t someone just take it and zap the guy while he’s distracted fighting us? There, problem solved.”

“It’s not that easy,” Gamora insisted for what felt like the tenth time. “Not just anyone can use the Infinity Gauntlet. The stones are powerful; they’re older than the universe itself. It’s hard enough to control one Infinity Stone, but all six? The gauntlet can only be wielded by someone of extraordinary strength and heart, otherwise it can overpower them. Consume them. We have to be careful. If the wrong person uses the gauntlet we could end up accidentally wiping out all of Terra before Thanos even gets the chance to.”

There was a tense silence as everyone contemplated the woman’s words before a voice piped up from the corner.

“Couldn’t one of you use the gauntlet?” Nick Fury asked as he stepped out from the shadows.

“You said you managed to control one of the stones before. Why can’t one of you just do it again?”

“That was different,” Quill shakes his head. “That was only one stone and it took four out of five of the Guardians to be able to hold its power. And even then we didn’t control it for long, if you can call it control; we would’ve killed everyone if we held on any longer than we did.”

“Would’ve killed ourselves is more like it,” Rocket grumbled from his spot on Groot’s shoulder.

“So we need someone of extraordinary heart, who’s worthy enough to wield the gauntlet and strong enough to survive using it if Thanos decides to fight back. Well, it’s easy isn’t it,” Tony shrugged. “Thor can do it.”

No one moved as they all stared at Tony, thinking over his suggestion. Thor looked curious. “How do you figure, friend Stark?”

“I mean, think about it,” Tony said, walking forward and putting an armored hand on Thor’s shoulder. “The dude is basically a god; extremely strong, very powerful, pretty hard to kill, and if he’s worthy enough to wield Mjolnir I don’t see why he wouldn’t be able to use the gauntlet too. Plus, the guy is pure, he’s good; I don’t think the man has a bad bone in his body. Might make it harder for the gauntlet to overcome him.”

“Thank you, Anthony, for your kind words,” Thor’s smile is reserved, but Tony smiles back anyway.

“Wait, aren’t you like a prince or something?” Bucky points out from his spot beside Steve. “If you get killed by Thanos or the gauntlet or whatever, what’s going to happen to Asgard, to your people?”

“My father tasked me with the protection of Midgard, which is what I am going to do,” Thor looked everyone in the eye as he stood up, cape fluttering dramatically behind him. “It is a duty I take very seriously, and one I am willing to give my life for. Asgard… will find a way to survive without me, if need be. But if Midgard is destroyed then the balance between realms will be lost, and this cannot happen. Besides,” Thor smiled, “my people on Asgard are important, yes, but my family on Midgard is equally as important to me, and I will gladly die fighting here, defending them, if I must.”

No one really knew how to respond to that, but at that point it didn’t really matter, because Stephen Strange chose that moment to appear with the time stone.

“We must hurry,” Strange says as he rushes towards to gauntlet to insert the stone. “Portals have begun to open across the planet once again and Thanos’ army is attacking. We need to act fast.”

And the game was on.

* * *

Things were going downhill fast. They had managed to evacuate most of the city with Coulson’s hellicarrier before the Chitauri army got to New York, but there were still some civilians trapped inside, too sick or otherwise unable to make the evacuation before. Just in New York, it was going to take years, and billions of dollars, to recover from the property damage. Portals really had begun opening all across the planet, and reports of rogue supers coming out of the woodworks to try to protect the civilians were flooding in. Even villains were getting in on the fighting, Charles Xavier reporting that Magneto, Mystique, and Juggernaut had arrived to help the X-Men. Word came in from the Fantastic Four that Doctor Doom and his doombots had shown up to try to help fight off Chitauri attacking in Europe, and sightings of local villains like Vulture, Taskmaster, and Otto Octavius fighting throughout New York were plentiful.

They had taken a few hits of course: Natasha was out after a particularly nasty blow to the head, but she’d live. Rhodey was down for the count after a blow to the arc reactor caused the suit to power down and barrel into the ground – he was alive, but the injuries didn’t look good. Groot had sacrificed himself in an effort to protect those Avengers on the ground from a gnarly explosion, but Rocket assured everyone that he was alright, so Tony had to take his work for it. Clint was forced to sit out after a couple of Chitauri snuck up on him and threw him from his perch on a building; luckily he landed in a dumpster, but his arm and leg were badly broken, and could no longer shoot. He was very vocally unhappy about this, understandably.

The set up was simple, but so far effective. Steve, Fury, Coulson’s team and their Inhumans, Strange, Gamora, Nebula, and Bucky were on the street level, taking down any that got too close to civilians and major property. Tony, Thor, Sam, Peter (Parker), and Quill and Rocket on the Milano were acting as air support, keeping an eye on those on the ground and trying to keep the Chitauri from reaching them in the first place. Hulk was off doing his Hulk thing, taking down aliens left and right and having what looked like a blast. So far they were having success, but at this point they were really just waiting for Thanos to show up so they could end things. Hopefully soon, as everyone was getting exhausted, and the fight seemed never ending.

And – as if fighting off invading aliens wasn’t dramatic enough – about an hour into the battle, it had started pouring rain.

Tony had just finished firing a missile at a squadron of Chitauri when he saw Fury fighting on the ground and had an idea.

“Hey Fury,” Tony said conversationally as he landed, taking out a Chitauri soldier that had snuck up on Bucky before it could get him. “You’re ordained, right?”

_“What the fuck are you on, Stark?”_

“Just humor me, Nick, are you or are you not?”

_“Fuckin – yes, I am ordained.”_

“That’s fantastic,” Tony took off again, scanning the immediate area. Above him, one portal closed and another opened not too far off, Chitauri on their weird hover-board things pouring out. Lightning flashed dramatically overhead. “Hey, Steve, let’s get married.”

 _“Oh, we’re doing this shit again?”_ Bucky grumbled over the line.

 _“I’m a little busy here, Tony, how ‘bout a rain check?”_ Steve sounded amused, if out of breath.

“No, I think now is a great time to get married. Couldn’t think of a better time, really.”

 _“Is he serious?”_ Tony heard Spider-Man’s voice over the coms. “ _He’s kidding, right?”_

“Nope, kiddo, I’m super serious. I’ve never been more serious before in my life. Steve, let’s get married, right here, right now.”

 _“Tony, I –“_ Steve laughed, breathless and incredulous, a few grunts coming through as he punched more Chitauri soldiers. _“I hardly think now is the best time!”_

“No, I think now is the perfect time.”

_“Tony—“_

“No, Steve, listen,” Tony began, sounding uncharacteristically serious, shooting a Chitauri off his scooter and dodging before it rammed into him. “I’m not dumb enough, or naïve enough, or- or optimistic enough to think that there’s a good chance both of us will make it out of this alive.”

_“No, Tony, don’t—“_

Tony touched down next to Gamora, grabbing her hand as she jumped and swung her around, her legs kicking out to take down the soldiers surrounding them before she landed, swinging her sword once more.

“I told you,” Tony began, pausing to bend over, allowing Nebula to flip over his back to attack the soldier behind him while he shot the one in front. “I told you the day of that… _horrible_ attempt of a marriage ceremony that I wanted to spend the rest of my life married to you. And I still want that now. And if one or both of us were to die today—“

_“Tony—“_

“I want that to still be true,” Tony said, his voice thick with emotion. He took off once again, scanning the area for where Steve and Fury were fighting. “If I’m going to die here before this battle is over, if we all die here today, I want to be able to say with the most absolute certainty that I spent the _rest of my life_ married to Steven Grant Rogers.”

Tony’s scanners found Steve, and he flew down next to him, barreling into a Chitauri soldier that was about to sneak up on Steve. He used a repulsor blast to take out any immediately near them before turning to Steve, wrapping a hand around his wrist and pulling him against the armor.

Tony lifted the faceplate. “It’s up to you. But I would really appreciate if you would marry me.”

Steve looked into Tony’s eyes, face full of emotion, his eyes suspiciously shiny. He licked his lips before he pulled Tony closer, pressing his lips against the other man’s.

“Stark-Rogers,” Steve whispered as he pulled back.

“What?”

Steve looked around Tony’s head, throwing his shield behind the man. It ricocheted off of two soldiers and a building before returning to Steve’s hand, Steve’s attention already returning to Tony.

“You’ll spend the rest of your life married to Steven Grant _Stark-Rogers_ ,” he said, reaching up to brush the hair out of Tony’s eyes. “Fury. Marry us.”

_“I’m a little busy at the moment!”_

Steve and Tony both turned to face Fury, rushing forward when they realized that while they were distracted, the man had become surrounded. Steve jumped up to drop kick one soldier, sending him crashing to the ground as Steve swung his shield at the two who were flanking it. Tony flew over to Fury’s side, shooting off repulsors at soldiers in the vicinity, trying to get the numbers to dwindle as Fury pulled out another gun from… somewhere.

Once the numbers had dwindled back down again, Steve ran towards them, once again focused on Tony.

“Fury, do it now.”

“Oh for fucks sake – dearly beloved,” Fury shouted over the pounding of the rain as they got into fighting stances, watching as more soldiers noticed them and advanced towards them. “We are gathered here today—“

 _“Is this a normal thing for your guys?”_ Peter Quill’s incredulous voice came through the coms.

 _“Oooh, I love weddings!”_ Rocket sounded delighted.

“WE ARE GATHERED HERE TODAY,” Fury shouted once more over the com voices. “To join Steve Rogers and Tony Stark in holy matrimony.”

He paused, punching a Chitauri in the face, knocking its legs out from under it before shooting it in the face. Steve and Tony stood back to back, rotating around each other as they fought off the Chitauri slowly surrounding them.

“Hey Sam, Thor,” Tony called out, with a  laugh, “keep an eye on the skies for me, will you?”

_“You got it man!”_

_“Aye, Man of Iron!”_

“Do you, Steve Rogers, take Tony Stark, to be your lawfully wedded husband?” Fury rushed forward, grabbed a soldier around the waist, and slammed it into the wall of a post office before shooting it in (what looked like) its forehead.

Tony crouched down as Steve back flipped over him, kicking a Chitarui in front of him upside the head in the process, before landing in front of Tony. He looked at the Iron Man faceplate smiling.

“I do.”

“And do you – _fucking shit_ – do you, Tony Stark, take Steve Rogers to be _your_ lawfully wedded husband?”

Tony looked back over at Steve when he noticed dozens of Chitauri soldiers coming out from an ally, rushing up to surround Steve and Tony. He met Steve’s eyes and he nodded, walking a couple of steps back from Tony and waiting for the soldiers to surround them. Once they were close enough, Steve ducked down, holding his shield in front of him while Tony fired his repulsors at the shield. Steve turned the shield as it reflected the repulsors’ ray, making sure to take down all the soldiers surrounding them.

“You bet your fucking ass I do,” Tony said as he cut off his repulsor, Steve standing back and up and moving towards Tony, kicking a soldier who tried to get back up as he passed.

“Well with the power vested in me – _Jesus, shit_ – I now pronounce you husband and husband.”

 _“Pretty sure you skipped a couple steps in there,_ ” Bucky laughed.

“Oh, fuck off,” Fury growled, reloading his guns. “You may now kiss—“

Fury was cut off as more Chitauri rushed forward suddenly and with a vengeance. He ducked down under one as it lunged for him before turning around to shoot it once, twice, three times, before turning back to the fray.

“You may now kiss—“

Steve shouted as he was suddenly grabbed and pulled back, a soldier holding on to the harness where his shield connected on his back. Tony lunged forward, grabbing Steve’s foot and pulling, the soldier and Steve jerking forward before Tony lifted a repulsor and held it right against the soldier’s face. He could hear the sizzle and pop as the skin was getting burnt. The soldier dropped Steve, who landed on his back before kick jumping back up.

Tony grabbed a soldier, flying it up a couple feet and slamming it into a lamp post before throwing it back towards the ground, hard.

Fury stumbled back as a soldier got in a good punch before ducking down, grabbing its legs, and slamming it into the ground, putting a bullet in its eye.

“Oh, just kiss!”

Steve turned as Tony landed beside him, the faceplate lifting before pulling his lips crashing down upon his. Both of them fought for dominance, the kiss all teeth and tongue as they tried to pour all of their emotions and fears and love into that one kiss. Steve reached up and grabbed Tony’s helmet, pulling him impossibly closer, for the moment completely ignorant of everything around them except the whir of the Iron Man suit, the rain on his face, and the feeling of Tony’s lips on his.

A loud booming crash knocked them apart and back to reality, reminding them that there was a battle going on and a fight to be won.

_“Aw, shit, what the fuck was that?”_

_“Is everyone okay? Did something just explode? Do I have to worry about them dropping bombs on me?”_

Steve looked over at Tony, nodding towards the sky. “Go. They need you up there.”

Tony nodded, rushing forward to cup Steve’s face will his hands, looking him deep in the eye.

“I love you,” Tony said, refusing to acknowledge if the water running down from his eyes was rain or something else.

“I know,” Steve nodded, leaning toward to kiss Tony again. “Now go.”

Tony nodded, stepping back and closing the face plate before taking to the skies once again.

_“Uhhh… Stark? You may want to take a look at your Tower.”_

Tony glanced over, fear pooling in the pit of his stomach as he watched a portal, bigger than all the rest, open up, a large spaceship floating through and hovering over the city. From the distance, Tony could see a platform extend from the ship as it hovered over the roof of his tower. He hovered in the air, watching as a giant, purple man began walking down the platform, overlooking the chaos of the city.

“Why does it always have to be my tower?” Tony grumbled under his breath.

 _“That’s him_ ,” Quill’s voice shouted over the coms, _“that’s Thanos. Thor, you’re up!”_

 _“I’m a little – ugh – busy,”_ Thor grunted over the com, sounding pained _._

 _You don’t have time to be busy,”_ Nebula’s gruff alto chimed in. “ _If Thanos gets to the gauntlet before we can stop him we’re all dead.”_

  _“Thor’s getting overrun,”_ Sam shouted out, flying up to help as dozens, if not hundreds of Chitauri converged on Thor. “ _Thanos must have figured he’d try to use the gauntlet since he saw him steal it with the Guardians!”_

 _“We’re getting ganged up on down here, as well,”_ Gamora’s voice came through, Nebula emitting a pained shout.

“ _Same up here,”_ Quill shouted,“ _he must think one of us still has the gauntlet if he’s sending half his army our way.”_

 _“I don’t think – ugh – Thor is gonna be able to –_ fuck! – _get to the gauntlet without risking the Chitauri getting it first. Someone else is gonna have to do it.”_

 _"Who else do we have?!”_ Steve screamed over the com.

Gears were turning in Tony’s head and suddenly he knew what he had to do.

“Thor,” Tony called out, swerving to avoid the Chitauri pouring out of another portal that had opened near him. “Where’s the gauntlet?”

“ _It is with Strange at the Baxter Building!”_

 _“Tony,”_ Steve’s voice warned, sounding fearful. “ _Tony, what are you doing?”_

“Ending this before it gets any worse,” he said, turning and flying in the direction of the Baxter Building, shooting soldiers out of his way as he went.

“ _Tony, no! We can find another way to do this.”_

“Steve, we don’t have time to find another way, Thanos is here _now_ and that ship looks like it could destroy all of New York in two seconds. We have to act _now_.”

_“Damnit, Tony, I’m not doing this again!”_

“We both knew the risks, Steve,” Tony said quietly as he touched down on the roof of the Baxter Building, Strange and Reed Richards coming out of the elevator to meet him there. “This is what I have to do.”

_“TONY!”_

“Where’s Thor?” Strange asked as he ran up to Tony.

“He got overrun,” Tony lifted the faceplate, “there were too many of them. Thanos knew we might have Thor try to use the gauntlet. It was too much of a risk to bring all those soldiers here. I’m going to do it.”

“What if you can’t control it?”

“Well then we die either way, won’t we?” Tony snapped, anxiety and urgency building up inside him. “Thanos is here, now, and we don’t know what he’s going to do so we need to finish things _ASAP_. Give me the gauntlet.”

Strange nodded, waving his hands around in a complicated, magical, voo-doo way that Tony couldn’t be bothered with. A golden orb formed between his hands and within it, the Infinity Gauntlet. The stones shone brightly as Strange’s hand touched it.

Strange shoved it at Tony. “Go, take it. Stop him while you can.”

Tony nodded, grabbing the gauntlet and holding it under his arm, not yet putting it on. He closed the faceplate and activated his replusors, preparing to take off.

“Stark!”

Tony looked down to see Strange still standing there, looking at Tony with clear fear in his eyes.

“Good luck.”

Tony nodded, turning and taking off towards Stark Tower.

 _“Mr. Stark, if you’re doing this, you may want to hurry up,”_ Spider-Man’s voice came over the coms, nervousness clear. _“I don’t know about you guys, but I don’t like the way that giant space ship is lighting up.”_

Tony continued flying towards the tower, putting as much power as he could in his replusors. As he got closer, he watched in horror as the bottom of the ship lit up a bright yellowish-gold, a portion of the bottom opening up like a cliché alien spaceship, and a giant ray, at least thirty feet wide and twenty feet long, shot out of the bottom, straight through Avengers Tower. The tower completely combusted, exploding every which way as the ray completely vaporized it, leaving nothing but a giant smoking crater in its place.

_“Holy mother of God.”_

_“Stark!”_ Fury screamed into the comms. “ _Where are you at with that damn gauntlet?_ ”

 _Alright,_ Tony thinks as he pulls up to a stop in front of the ship, just a few hundred yards away from the mad titan. He can see his satisfied smirk as he notices what Tony holds in his hands.

_This ends now._

“Hand me the Gauntlet, human,” Thanos’ voice is a deep, rumbling bass that Tony can feel in his soul. God, he’d never been more terrified in his life. “Hand me the Gauntlet and you will not be harmed.”

“Yeah,” Tony said, lifting the gauntlet and sliding it onto his arm. “I don’t think so.”

_“TONY!”_

Immediately, it felt like time was standing still. As the Gauntlet settled on his arm and he closed his fist to activate the stones, he could feel the immense power pouring into his body through his arm. He felt as though he were simultaneously being pulled in every direction, while also being squeezed together at his very core. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think. His entire body was throbbing with power, and all he could feel, all he could focus on was the overwhelming heat coursing through his body as he felt the Gauntlet’s power seep into his mind.

He could do _anything_ with this power. He could rewrite history. He could stop wars, he could end poverty. He could stop world hunger, he could get rid of racism or sexism, take away hate and greed, selfishness and corruptness, pain and suffering. He could rewrite and recreate all of reality.

He could destroy entire _worlds,_ take over any planet, rule _entire galaxies_ and everyone _everywhere_ in all of existence would be powerless to do anything to stop him—

No. He knew what he had to.

He poured every ounce of energy he had into controlling the power of the Gauntlet, pushing down the thoughts it was putting in his head, and tried to focus all of its power into one thought.

 _This has to end. I have to make this right. We need to fix this. Thanos_ must _be destroyed._

He lifted the Gauntlet, time catching up to him as he stared the horrified and shocked face of Thanos.

He took aim—

His arm felt like it was on fire, his entire body was shaking with the effort to hold the Gauntlet’s power. He’d never felt any kind of pain like this in his life. He could feel it in every muscle, every cell, every atom. Every fiber of his being was burning, in flames, he was _dying_ —

_I have to make this right. Thanos must be destroyed._

God, he was going to die. The Gauntlet was going to kill him, was going to kill him all, he could feel it—

He screamed as the pain became too much. He could feel sweat rolling down his back, dripping down his face—

_“TONY!”_

The last thing he heard was Thano’s roar of pain and anger, the last thing he saw was blinding white light, too bright, it, too, was burning him, he had failed, the Gauntlet had taken over, and everyone was going to die and it was all his fault—

Then darkness.

* * *

When Tony came to he immediately wished he was unconscious again. His entire body ached, and he could feel his head throbbing in time with his own heartbeat. He tried opening his eyes, but quickly closed them with a groan as the light that flooded his vision caused his head to give a particularly strong pulse. Being dead was a lot more painful than he was anticipating. What happened to all that paradise and peacefulness people were always talking about? And what the hell was all that beeping? Because, if you asked Tony, pain and annoying beeping was a pretty shit paradise–

“Tony?”

Well, if he was dead at least Steve was still with him. Maybe he could figure out how to turn off the beeping….

“Tony? Are you awake?”

Tony groaned again, rolling his head and trying once more to open his eyes. Bright light flooded his vision again but it was more bearable now that he was awake, and he blinked against the flood of fluorescent light that came from above him. He recognized the plain white tile of the ceiling combined with the scratchy sheets and annoying beeping, quickly realizing that he was in a hospital.

“So… m’not dead.”

“What?” He heard Steve’s chair scrape against the floor as he stood, and he felt more than saw Steve’s presence beside him, a hand combing through his hair while another held his hand in a death grip. He blinked against the lights, trying to focus on the man standing beside him.

“Tony? Can you hear me?”

Tony continued to make faces and blink against the harsh lighting before Steve got the message, leaving Tony’s bedside momentarily before the lights were lowered significantly and Steve was once again beside him.

“Better?” Steve chuckled as he resumed running his hand through Tony’s hair.

“Much,” Tony murmured as he turned to take in his husband beside him. His eyes were red and puffy as though he had been crying recently, and his hair was greasy and standing every which way, as though he had been running his hands through his hair roughly, and repeatedly. There were the beginnings of dark bags under his eyes, which, for a super soldier, indicated severe exhaustion and lack of sleep.

Tony had never been more in love in his life.

“How long’s I out?”

“About two weeks,” Steve sighed, his voice trembling ever so slightly. “Thor said the gauntlet nearly drained your life force. It you had used it any longer you probably would have…

“Mmm,” Tony nodded, instantly regretting it as pain shot through his skull. “’Splains why m’body feels like it got hit by a truck.”

“Yeah, you’re gonna be sore for awhile. You also had some third degree burns on your arm from the gauntlet. It melted the Iron Man armor on your forearm, fused it to your skin. It was touch and go for a while there, but Dr. Cho allowed us to use her miniature cradle, so your arm should look good as new soon.”

Tony flexed his right hand, feeling the bandages wrapped around it and up his forearm. That explained the burning he felt when he put the gauntlet on.

“Are you ok?”

Steve huffed a laugh, nodding a bit before reaching down to caress Tony’s face with his knuckles. “You’ve been in a coma for two weeks and upon waking you ask if _I’m_ ok?” Steve smiles, his eyes going soft as he looked at Tony.

“I’m fine, just a few scrapes and bruises. I’m basically healed up now. Everyone else is fine. I’m sure everyone will be here soon, I just texted Bruce to let him know you were awake.”

“And how’s, uh… _everyone_?”

“No one really knows how you did it,” Steve breathed, a look of wonderment on his face as he gazed at his husband. “It’s like… everything is back to how it should be. Everything fixed itself. Everyone remembers Thanos attacking, and the invasions and people dying and the property damage but if you look around… it’s like the attack never even happened at all. I don’t know what you said or did with that gauntlet, but… you fixed everything, Tony.”

“Well, you know,” Tony murmured, a slight smirk on his lips. “I _am_ a mechanic. Fixing things is what I do.”

“Alright, Mr. Mechanic,” Steve smiled, running his hand through Tony’s hair once more. “I am _so_ proud of you, Tony. You did good. And I love you _so much_.”

“I love you too,” Tony whispered, eyes slipping closed once more. “I told you so.”

“What are you talking about?” Tony could hear the smile in Steve’s voice and smiled as well.

“I told you,” Tony opened his eyes and turned his head just enough that he could meet Steve’s gaze head-on. “I’m gonna spend the rest of my life married to Steven Grant Rogers.”

Steve’s breath hitches a little bit and tears sparkle in his eyes, but his smile has spread across his face now, his eyes crinkling at the corners just a bit.

“Yeah,” Steve nodded, “only took the world almost ending for it to happen.”

“I tried to tell you, Steve, the universe is out to get me.”

“You know,” Steve started, his voice becoming coy as a slight smirk slipped across his face, “we still have to go on our honeymoon.”

“You raise a good point, babe. What better way to recover from saving the world from an alien takeover than by relaxing on a private island in the Caribbean?”

“Well, we’ll take it slow,” Steve nodded, but Tony could see that he had been thinking along the same lines as he was. “Let’s make it through your next few days here and see how it goes.”

“Ew,” Tony grimaced, ignoring the pang of pain it caused behind his eyes. “I hate hospitals.”

“Too bad, you’re staying. We have to make sure everything is ok. I don’t want to risk losing you. Not after everything that’s happened.”

“Ok,” Tony conceded, not really putting up a fight. He could tell how shook up Steve was over everything that had happened and he didn’t want to add to that pressure by risking his health _now_ of all times.

They continued to look at each other, each taking in the sight of the other, relishing in the knowledge that everyone was safe, alive, and the planet was no longer in danger. Steve leaned down and pressed his lips against Tony’s. They didn’t really kiss, their lips together without really moving, just drinking in the feeling of being close to one another, the relief of being alive, and the exhaustion from the last few weeks.

“Well, Stark, I always knew you were a fucking drama queen but even I didn’t think you’d use the fuckin’ _apocalypse_ as the next venue for your impending nuptials.”

Clint’s voice rang through the room as he burst through the door, the rest of the Avengers and the Guardians following in after him, a poor nurse somewhere in the back yelling something about ‘only two at a time.’ Steve jumped away from Tony, his face going bright red before mumbling something about ‘assholes,’ turning to fiddle with the controls on Tony’s bed to help him sit up to see everyone better.

When he was finished, Steve sat on the bed next to Tony, picking up his hand again and pressing a kiss to his forehead before turning to join the conversations going on around them. As everyone gathered around, telling stories about the couple of weeks he’d been unconscious, Tony couldn’t feel any happier, any more content, or more at peace. He had saved the day, his friends and family were safe, the planet was still intact, and he was surrounded by those he cared about most. Not to mention he had finally, _finally,_ gotten to marry Steve.

Everything was right with the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr if you want at [superhusbands4ever](http://superhusbands4ever.tumblr.com) :)
> 
> Also if you like Pirates of the Caribbean that wedding scene during Thanos' invasion might seem familiar ;)


End file.
